


fallin' harder

by schwanenkoenigin



Series: fallin' for you [4]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, back to lauren's pov, cause canola would never, i love writing these two so much, lauren gets shit done lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwanenkoenigin/pseuds/schwanenkoenigin
Summary: Okay, so, maybe this isn't too easy. But it's not toohard, either.…right?Right./It's Lauren who wants to ask someone (hint: it's Camila) something now./Camren college AU.





	

**Author's Note:**

> another one!

Okay, Lauren, chill.

 

Seriously. Just, like, relax.

 

There's no reason to freak out. None. None at all. Zero. Zero reasons to freak out. No need to lose your cool. Really, absolutely. It's fine.

 

Except it's not.

 

It should be, but Lauren thinks– right now, Lauren thinks it's not fine. Nope.

 

But–

 

This– this is easy. It's _supposed_ to be easy. The movies– in _movies_ , it's always so _easy_. A simple task. It's one tiny question. One question. Lauren has to ask Camila one tiny, _tiny_ question. And, really, it's not like Camila's going to say no.

 

…or is she?

 

Is– is Camila, like, ready? Like, _Lauren_ is. Lauren _definitely_ is, but– but is Camila ready as well? Until, like, two minutes ago, Lauren– Lauren was pretty _sure_ Camila wants this, too. _This_ , as in, an actual relationship. But now– _now_ , she's kind of starting to doubt everything and– oh, God. Lauren breathes in. And then out. A few times. Hopes it'll calm her down.

 

(It doesn't.)

 

Okay, so, maybe this isn't _too_ easy. But it's not too _hard_ , either.

 

…right?

 

Right.

 

It shouldn't be hard. It really shouldn't be. Because– because she _does_ know Camila likes her, and that's good. Right? Yeah. And, wow, she really likes Camila, too, so– so she guesses– guesses that it's time. Time to, like, make this official. Like, officially official. They've been kind of official, anyway, but– but she hasn't actually _asked_ yet, so– yeah. She hopes that Camila is going to like the idea of making it official and that she's not going to, well, reject her instead.

 

They've already dated for a few weeks, so, like–

 

It's okay. Lauren tells herself it's okay, it's going to be okay, Camila is going to say yes, and it's going to be completely okay. They're going to be girlfriends, and, well, nothing will really change between them, right? They're going to keep going out and everything. The only difference is going to be that they're, well, girlfriends.

 

 _If_ Camila says yes.

 

Lauren hopes she does.

 

And, honestly? Lauren's already standing in front of Camila's door, so, um. She can't go back now, can she? No, that'd make her a coward and, like, no. She's not going back now. She's here. She– she has been here for, like, five minutes now (it might have been way longer, Lauren doesn't know, she hasn't checked her phone because, well, she's been busy trying to get herself ready for this, as in, she's been trying not to freak out, at least not completely) and– and it's probably time for her to knock. Yeah.

 

So she does.

 

Okay, she wants to. Really, she does. She raises her hand to knock, but she pulls back before actually, well, knocking. She bites her lip, closes her eyes, and tries to calm herself again. Breathes in, and out, and in, and out. Yeah. That's a good start.

 

Except it doesn't help.

 

At all.

 

She's still just as nervous and not ready as before, and she still doesn't exactly know if she really _should_ ask Camila.

 

But she's here. And, what does she have to lose, right?

 

(Easy to answer that. Camila. And Camila is kind of on the way to become her everything, so she's got everything to lose. So. Not really all that cool.)

 

Lauren knocks. She doesn't know how it happens, but she knocks. Why has she knocked? Oh, God. Camila is going to answer the door and she's going to ask her question and Camila is going to kick her out– okay, that's unlikely to happen, Lauren tells herself. Because, again, Camila really likes her, right? Yeah, right.

 

"Lauren?" comes the younger girl's voice. And– and she sounds really surprised, which, yeah, Lauren hasn't told her she's going to show up today, so, yeah.

 

"Um– hi," greets Lauren nervously, her hands now in the pockets of her jeans.

 

"What's up? Why– oh, shit, we weren't supposed to go out, were we? God, Lauren I'm so sorry. I–" And– okay, Camila thinks she's forgotten about their date, and, no, she doesn't want Camila to think that.

 

"No! No, God, no, Camz. You're okay," says Lauren, and hopes she's said the right thing.

 

Apparently she has, because the other girl seems a little calmer now. "Okay, good, good. Um, I– yeah. But– but then what are you doing here? Is– oh, God, Lauren, is there something wrong? Has something happened? Are you– are you sick or something? Please tell me you're not sick," says the girl, obviously worried again (if Lauren has analyzed her correctly) and Lauren wants to kiss this expression off of her face right now.

 

But– but she has to ask an important question first.

 

 _Right_.

 

Lauren bites her lip, and puts her hands on Camila's forearms because she really, really hopes it'll make her less worried. Because a worried Camila isn't– she doesn't want Camila to worry. "Camz, no, it's–" she stops for a second, "it's nothing bad, I promise. I mean, I– I mean I hope it's nothing bad. Personally, I don't think it's anything bad, but– but I guess you're going to have to be the judge of that, and– um." Lauren is the one rambling now, and, like, the thing is, Lauren _doesn't_ ramble. Really, she doesn't, but she is rambling _now_ , and she's just so _nervous_ , and she can't help it. God, she's a mess. Camila makes her like this, and– and it'd be a lie if she said she hated the girl for it. She could never hate Camila. Ever. She–

 

"Good! Good, I'm glad. I mean, I think I'm glad. Because I think it's good that you think it's a good thing and not– not a bad thing. Um– also, you're cute when you ramble." Camila adds that last sentence in a much quieter voice, and Lauren can swear she's blushing, but she can't really tell because Camila is looking at the floor and– and– God, she wants to ask that question. Like, no, she doesn't, but she does.

 

"Um– thanks. I– I have a question." That's a good start, right? She's told her she wants to ask a question, and she does. Kind of. Except right now she really doesn't, but she does, and–

 

"Oh, um, okay. Shoot," replies Camila, and then she looks up at Lauren. Kind of.

 

Lauren thinks Camila is still a little worried, and, okay, she can't blame her for that because Lauren _has_ shown up unannounced and she won't come out with _why_ she has, and– and she desperately hopes she will be able to kiss Camila to make that frown disappear from her face. Her beautiful, beautiful face. God, she wants to kiss her.

 

"I–" Lauren groans. Because– well, "This is hard."

 

"What's hard? Lauren, honestly, you– you're kind of scaring me right now. Like, yeah, you said it's– you said it's nothing bad but– but you weren't sure and I– did I do something wrong? If so, tell me, because–" Camila is almost pleading now, and Lauren feels bad. Feels bad for making her feel like this. She can tell Camila _is_ really scared, and she– Lauren always wants her to be happy.

 

"No, I– no. Camila, no. You did absolutely nothing wrong. Believe me. God, I can't– this always seems so much easier in movies than it actually is." Lauren lets out a breathless laugh. She hopes it makes her seem, well, relaxed, when really, she's anything but that. "Um– Camila Cabello, will you–" Lauren stops for a second. Breathes in, and then out. Okay. This is it. Just– just do it. Out with it. It's just a question. A tiny question. "Will you be my girlfriend?" And– she's done it. Has asked her. Now she can really only hope that Camila says–

 

"Yes! Of course I– Lauren, oh, my God. I thought– God. Yes. Of course I'll be your girlfriend! Yes!" says Camila, and Lauren looks at her, really looks at her and– and she's so pretty like this, Lauren thinks. Her smile is so bright and– and Lauren is happy now, and she's relieved. She's so, so, _so_ relieved, and– and she can't help but pull Camila close and kiss her.

 

She can finally kiss her. Kiss her _girlfriend_. And she– she's sure she'll never get over how amazing that sounds. Camila is her girlfriend.

 

And– and, okay, she admits she was probably over thinking this entire thing because it couldn't have gone better and, really, she should have expected it, but– whatever. It's done. Camila is her girlfriend and she's kissing her, they're _kissing_ , kissing as _girlfriends_ , and–

 

"I love you," says Lauren when the kiss is over. (It was a good kiss. A really good one. She knows all their kisses are going to be like this. All their kisses as _girlfriends_ are going to be this great. And–)

  
  
"I love you, too," comes the reply, and– and then Camila cries, and Lauren cries, too, and they're so– Lauren thinks she couldn't be happier. And then they hug because there's nothing else to do. "My day is perfect now," whispers Camila.

 

"My _life_ is perfect now."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy this series as much as i do. (cause i really do) 
> 
>  
> 
> by the way, there's probably gonna be about, like, four more fics in this. (aka i kinda have a plan now, yay)


End file.
